


All the Steps

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Meeting your partner's family is a big step but Yang's ready for it. And for a few more steps, too. [Elderburn, with Monochrome mention]





	All the Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a joke I made. Some fluff shenanigans. Originally posted to Tumblr.

Yang couldn't help but smile, watching her girlfriend fidget out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the typically calm and poised Specialist Winter Schnee genuinely nervous already made for a peculiar sight but add to that the way she kept smoothing her hands down her pant legs and picking nonexistent lint from the fabric pushed the situation from concerning to amusing for the blonde.

"You're freaking yourself out, you know," she said, failing to keep the smile from her voice as the woman jolted in the passenger seat of her sporty little coupe. Yang hadn't put up much fuss when Winter insisted they leave Bumblebee behind but being asked to do the driving raised a red flag or two. She didn't mind, of course, seeing as she got a kick out of driving itself- two wheels or four, didn't matter. However, her girlfriend preferred being in control when it came to the car and only ever abstained when she wanted to make especially clear that she trusted the blonde fully or when her thoughts tended towards the heavy side. Given the quiet ride, she had the distinct impression it was a bit of both this time. "It's going to be fine, Winter. We've made it through much worse than this."

"I know that but I've never done  _this_ , Yang." The woman sighed, catching herself combating imaginary wrinkles and instead curling her hands into fists atop her thighs to stop the anxious gesture. "It's a big step. Comparatively speaking."

"Really?" She glanced over, cracking a smile before returning her gaze to the road. "First date, first kiss, first time sleeping together- and not in that exact order- those were the  _small_  steps?"

"You know what I mean." Despite the lack of laughter, the woman seemed to relax a little. "Before, the only opinions that mattered were our own. This invites others to give theirs, and that's not something to be taken lightly."

The blonde hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the point. Three years ago, she might've laughed at the thought of someone's opinion having any real bearing on her, but then Beacon fell and she lost her arm trying to protect her best friend from a madman. After wading through a pit of despair and pulling herself together enough to get back into the fight, Yang had a much firmer grasp on the detrimental impact a few choice words could have on a person. The past year of their relationship, free of the struggle to keep that demon witch from plunging the world into darkness and shadow, had strengthened her faith in the Atlesian, so she didn't fear that today might bring an end to their relationship; at the same time, no reason to burn those bridges if they didn't have to, though keeping their relationship low key had become a burden in recent months.

"You think they won't like me?" Yang kept her tone light despite the small tendril of concern worming its way into her heart. Weiss hadn't spoken of her family- save Winter- with much fondness over the years, so she had some idea of the lions' den they would be entering. She'd come to terms with the idea that following through on the assurances she'd given to her teammate years ago would never come to pass, or at least not in the same manner; while she doubted the sisters would hold it against her, punching their father straight in his face didn't seem like the best way to make a first- or subsequent- impression.

A hand appeared on her wrist, gently pulling her hand from the steering wheel so their fingers could interlace. "It doesn't matter if they do or do not, Sundrop. We make each other happy and that's what  _should_  matter." The woman sighed, giving her metallic hand a reassuring squeeze. "I just… would greatly prefer if they see you the way I do."

"As a drop dead sexy, hilarious bombshell, you mean?" The blonde flashed a smile while slowing down for a red light.

"As a caring, compassionate, strong and vibrant companion who makes me  _very_  happy," Winter replied, raising their joined hands to brush a kiss against the prosthetic, somehow making her blush slightly as the car came to a complete stop. The sensors weren't quite that sensitive- she certainly couldn't feel the light pressure or the texture of her girlfriend's lips- but it never failed to make her heart skip a beat when the woman treated her artificial limb as though it was real. Not to say that she ignored the prosthetic's presence, of course, but she didn't show favoritism to either hand the way others tended to, either falling on the side that found artificial limbs disturbing or those who found them a bit too… interesting. "Plus all those other things."

"Aw, you think I'm hilarious?" Now in no danger of causing a wreck, Yang leaned over and drew her girlfriend into a proper kiss, their lips sliding together with practiced ease. Even after the kiss broke, they stayed close, foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes. "See, this is why I  _Schneed_  to keep you around. You're great for my ego."

 _"Xiao Long_  are you going to keep this up?" The woman raised a brow, a smile curling her lips. "You keep me around for more than just your ego's sake, and we both know it."

"Well, you're quite the  _Specialist_  when it comes to making me happy." She managed to sneak another kiss before the light changed and her attention returned to the road, though their hands remained clasped on the arm rest between them. "You're strong, stubborn, perceptive- I could keep going, but you're especially confident in your decisions, and you decided to stick with me. Anyone who truly cares about you will respect that." She paused. "Unless I screw this up somehow. Then, they'll help you with an air tight alibi and a six foot ditch."

"Morbid, but not untrue," Winter said, a sigh slipping past her lips. "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. This meeting changes nothing no matter how it goes; it's just a polite formality and everything will be fine."

"That's the spirit," she said as they pulled up to a fancy restaurant in downtown Vale, the sleek coupe left running as valets came to open both doors. The duo split their time between a small, cramped officer's quarters on Winter's assigned base in Mistral and an apartment near the newly reconstructed Beacon grounds. On occasion, Winter went back to the Schnee estate in Atlas on her own while the blonde went to Patch to see her Dad, and they hadn't quite decided on where to settle down when the time came. They agreed moving between two or three kingdoms wouldn't be good in the long term, especially for little ones, but Winter's position in the military only offered so many opportunities for stabilization, and there weren't any open in Atlas or Vale. For the moment, they'd agreed to table the discussion until they tired of the traveling or their feelings on the matter dramatically changed, but Yang found herself itching to bring the topic up again soon. She might still be five years shy of the big three-oh, but with that milestone coming up next year for her girlfriend, the idea of starting their own family seemed… well, appropriate. She thought, anyway. Tearing her thoughts away from that tangent, lilac eyes traced over the marble facade of the building, letting out a low whistle. "Man, this place is  _classy_ , huh?"

"It's the best restaurant in Vale that serves traditional favorites, even those little desert cakes you love. I thought it appropriate." The woman stepped up beside her, offering an arm. "You deserve the best."

"Guess that's why I have you," she replied, linking their arms together with a bright smile. "I love you, Snowdrift."

"And I, you, Sundrop."

After exchanging a quick kiss, they proceeded up the steps with Yang's off hand lifting the hem of her dress just a little. Although she didn't share her sister's disdain for 'lady stilts', the blonde still didn't wear dresses or heels often enough and enjoyed the excuse to trade her typical Huntress attire- perfect for just about any occasion, as it greatly mimicked Winter's military uniform nowadays, with white lining the edges of her coat- for a simple yellow sundress and a bit of jewelry. Nothing fancy, just a chain around her neck and some nice earrings, but she'd put in effort to at least look not entirely out of place among plush carpet and marble columns, soft strings and hushed chatter.

However, with the blink of an eye, her mind suddenly shoved a memory forward- from when they'd returned to Beacon's ruins, had trekked down the very road outside the restaurant and seen with their own eyes the damage wrought during the Fall, and suddenly that imagery became her reality. When she opened her eyes, she tensed, unsure how the broken walls had suddenly rebuilt themselves, the restaurant's trademark no longer in smashed pieces across the foyer but hanging above the host's stand on display, and the pristine white carpet beneath her had lost its blood stains. A lance of hot pain shot through her right arm, making her fingertips tingle- except, she hadn't had proper fingertips in years, but that didn't stop her wince.

"Yang? Are you alright?" Concern colored her girlfriend's voice, white brows pinching together while she soothingly rubbed at the skin just above her anchor with her right hand, the woman's left arm seeming ready to quickly wrap around her if need be.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She covered gentle fingers with her own, a tight smile on her lips. "Just some phantom pain, that's all."

"Did you bring your medicine?" They stopped short of the podium and Yang wouldn't put it past her love to turn them around and head back to the apartment to retrieve the pills in a heartbeat.

"Left it in my jacket," she replied, anticipating the lecture she was sure to receive for that oversight. In her defense, she'd never liked carrying purses and her scroll had been built into her arm since the third iteration, so she didn't exactly think to carry anything with her usually. Had she worn her usual outfit, this might've been avoided, but catching their reflections in a mirror set in the entryway- Winter in a crisp pantsuit, tailored jacket accenting her figure while the white and gold made blue eyes pop, beside her, a soft dress coupled with hard won muscles and the gleaming metal of her prosthetic- reminded her that a little inconvenience was worth it. Besides, the episodes passed quickly enough, and already the images had faded from the front of her mind. "It's nothing, I promise."

Her girlfriend frowned, concerned blue eyes flicking over the blonde's form before she sighed. "I should've reminded you. I usually do, but I've been so distracted recently." She leaned over and pressed a kiss against Yang's temple. "We can always reschedule this. We can leave right now-"

"Snowdrift," she said, a chuckle escaping as she leaned into the woman's side, forehead brushing against Winter's cheek. "I'm  _fine_. It's just a bit of bad memories touched with phantom pain, nothing worth stressing over. And this is  _just_  lunch; if it gets worse, I'll let you know, okay?"

Although reluctant to do so, her girlfriend ultimately relented with a soft smile and drew her into a gentle embrace. "Promise me you'll say something before it gets  _too_  bad. I know you like to tough it out, but you really don't have to today, okay?"

"Okay." Yang smiled as lips pressed against the top of her head. Sometimes, she really couldn't believe how, after all the pain, she'd done enough things right to warrant this happy outcome. "On the plus side, if things get awkward, we have an excuse to leave."

She both felt and heard the woman's chuckle. "Indeed we do."

The soft clearing of a gruff throat, however, reminded both of them that they weren't alone, though neither seemed in a hurry to break the embrace. Still, Yang did her best to marshal her thoughts now that they'd arrived at the moment of truth, her posture stiffening every so slightly. Thankfully, it seemed like her girlfriend didn't mind the interruption, no little bit of anxiety shooting through her as she remained relaxed and content, even while moving to acknowledge the newcomer. Gathering her courage, Yang turned and did her best to hide her surprise.

She expected Jacques, the forceful, controlling, downright  _lovely_  bastard who considered himself head of the Schnee family- or at least, he did up until a few years ago. Weiss had managed to back the man into a corner after Salem's defeat and reclaimed the family business, estate, and name, much to his bitter disappointment. Between sisters, she'd yet to hear a kind word said about the man; out of all the things that could happen today, the blonde had promised herself that causing her girlfriend's father bodily harm wouldn't be one of them. At least, she would  _try_.

So, to say Yang was surprised when she turned and found, rather than the bitter old man she'd yet to meet, a distantly familiar face proved to be a massive understatement.

"Thank you for coming, Sir," Winter said as she stepped away and offered her hand.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." General Ironwood, the block jawed military man who'd detained Yang during the Vytal Festival what felt like another lifetime ago, took the woman's hand and gave a gentle tug, his other arm wrapping around the woman's shoulder. "And we're both on leave and out of uniform. Until we're back on duty, James will suffice. It's good to see you, Winter."

Before the woman could reply- though she didn't miss the little smile on her lips at the familiar address- another man approached. He was a bit on the short side and balding on top with gray eyes, wearing a smart suit that spoke of class rather than power, so definitely not Jacques either. "Speaking of leave, the time off is doing wonders for you, my dear." James released her and stepped back, allowing the man to wrap Winter up in a hug without hesitation. "This is the happiest I've seen you in years!"

"There's good reason for that." Blue eyes fell on the blonde, her smile beaming and proud. "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. Yang, this is General James Ironwood, my superior officer, and Klein Haskoff, who raised Weiss and I."

Snapping out of her confusion, she smiled at the men and shook their hands- initially reaching forward with her left before switching to the right when the General seemed to wordlessly insist. Klein didn't seem the least bit concerned about which hand she used. "Pleasure to meet both of you. Properly, anyway."

"Indeed, and I'm glad this time is under better circumstances." James offered a smile.

"Absolutely charmed, my dear." Klein nodded towards the host. "But a strapping young woman like yourself is probably hungry, no?"

Winter chuckled fondly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're on vacation. Let someone else worry about everyone's well being for a change."

"She's right," the General said, waving a hand. "But I think we're all ready for a good meal and the majority of us are supposed to be relaxing. Let's all go sit down." As James led the older man towards the awaiting host, he bent down, though he did a poor job of lowering his voice. "If we're lucky, we might hear her laugh again before the meal is through."

"Ah, it's a good sound to hear!" The shorter man sighed. "Between her and her sister, I'd begun to worry they'd forget to laugh at some point. It's good to see them both so happy now."

As everyone began following the host, Yang looked around, slightly confused.

"Is something the matter, Sundrop?" Winter made her inquiry with a soft voice as they both dropped back a bit, allowing the two men to talk between themselves.

"Well, not really, it's just…" The blonde sighed, opting to bite the bullet. "Where's your dad?"

"Still in prison, thankfully," her girlfriend replied, a slight furrow to her brows. "His appeal failed."

Made sense; Jacques had racked up quite a few charges by the time Salem fell and Weiss' evidence against him proved too damn good. However, she hadn't expected the Atlesian judicial system to take such rigorous measures as sticking to the initial sentencing- by this point, she would've expected house arrest or something of the like. "And your mom?"

"If I was to hazard a guess, I'd say drunk in a garden at Schnee Manor." She frowned. "Thank you for bringing that up. Although harmless, I've been meaning to talk to Weiss about that. It's far past time for her to quit drinking. Perhaps I could enlist Qrow's assistance; he just reached his one year mark, did he not?"

"Yeah, he made it, got the pin and everything. Still sober, too." She blinked, more confused with each answer. "What about your brother?"

Winter came to a dead stop and looked at her then, absolutely baffled. "Who?"

"Whitley? Your  _brother_?" The blonde raised a hand to just below her collarbone. "This tall, kinda a  _huge_  douche, I called him 'Shitley' to his face for the whole celebration after we beat Salem?"

"You said you were drunk."

"No, I said I  _had a few drinks_ ; I knew damn well what I was doing." Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I thought that's what had you so stressed out when you brought up introducing me to your family. Figured it'd be kinda hard to win them over but I was going to give it a shot."

"I neither want nor need their approval; as I said, my… hesitations-" the woman rolled her eyes at the pointed look shot her way "-my  _anxieties_ , stemmed purely from the idea that my personal and public life will now be intertwined. I've been very good about keeping them separate since I left Schnee Manor to attend Atlas Academy. This is an adjustment but one I'm more than willing to make."

"Still, what about your  _blood_  relatives?" Yang bit her lip and offered a small shrug. "We're going to have to cross that bridge eventually, too. Right?"

Winter remained silent for a moment before speaking, her voice soft. "I've found that blood can mean many things. It can give life, bind people together, and even signal death. What it is not, however, is an excuse. My father and brother turned their backs on Weiss when she needed them most and mother was never there for her to begin with." Her lips drew into a tight line, the only sign of her anger she would allow. "Just because they share a blond bond with me doesn't mean I must forgive them their transgressions or include them in my life." Blue eyes darted towards the reserved table the host had brought James and Klein to, menus being placed on the settings as a waiter brought over a pitcher of water. The man continued talking to each other, obviously aware of their absence but making no move to acknowledge the hushed conversation. "These men have been better parents to me than Jacques and Willow." She sighed, a slight groan slipping past her lips. "And don't tell him I said this, but Qrow's been a better brother than Shitley ever was." Yang did her best to stifle her giggle, causing her girlfriend's expression to break into a soft smile. "Weiss and I made our decisions shortly after Salem's defeat. All of Remnant is rebuilding- replacing the old and destroyed with new and better. We did, too." She reached out then, guiding the blonde's arms to wrap around her waist, one hand lifting up to cup Yang's cheek while the other rest on her anchor, two fingers on flesh and two on metal. "We will fill our lives with those who care for us and for whom we will go to the ends of this world and the next to protect. Our family are those who supported us in our darkest times, our friends are those who fought beside us against unimaginable odds, and our loves are those who hold our hearts so dear. You are my love and my friend, Sundrop. So, come, meet the rest of my family."

Yang smiled, tears stinging at her eyes. "Yeah. Okay." She leaned forward for a kiss, squeezing the woman's waist a little. "I love you, Winter."

"And I love you, Yang."

They stayed like that for a moment more, locked in a gentle embrace, before the blonde reluctantly pulled away, taking her girlfriend's hand and threading their fingers together. "Let's go."

They joined the two men at the table, all of them smiling as they struck up a conversation that veered between pleasant remarks about Remnant's rebuilding efforts and shop talk regarding either the military or the Academies, and she didn't miss the few, vague inquiries into whether or not Winter would be renewing her commitment to the Atlesian military and the equally vague assurances that she hadn't decided yet. All the food was delicious- though Yang was willing to bet she could cook a better steak- but the company even better, and they stayed for a good two hours before opting to head out. Apparently, Klein had a little sight seeing he wanted to do before heading to Menagerie to having dinner with Weiss; apparently, both sisters had decided for a 'meet the family' meal that week, though Klein had spoken with Blake many times over the past few years.

Yang couldn't help but laugh at that, finally aware of why her partner seemed so on edge recently, likely thinking along the same lines she had. However, rather than give away the surprise, the blonde promised not to mention it, and gladly joined her girlfriend on giving the man a tour of Vale from one who'd spearheaded the recovery efforts, right alongside her sister. After a quick scroll message, she even managed to get a private tour of Beacon courtesy of Ruby, who seemed absolutely ecstatic to meet Klein in person.

All in all, when they settled down for bed that night- her prosthetic laying on the bedside table and Winter's arm wrapped around her waist, Yang had to smile to herself.

Maybe it was time to invite Winter back to Patch, introduce her to Taiyang properly- they'd talked via scroll a few times, but one of the three of them always seemed to be needed elsewhere any time they tried meeting before.

And, maybe… it was time to go a little further than that.

* * *

The following night, Yang sat at her makeshift workbench in the little study- tinkering with Ember Celica's attachment to her prosthetic and trying hard not to curse as her left hand wasn't very good at doing such fine, detailed work- when her scroll began to ring. Reaching over, she tapped at the answer icon without looking at the ID. "Yello?"

"Yang." Blake's voice sounded… well, a mixture of things, like she was confused, overwhelmed, lovestruck and, ultimately, completely in awe, all at once. While the Faunus herself was enough to pull her attention away from her work for the moment, Yang found herself more interested in what, exactly, would prompt that before she remembered lunch from the day before.

"So, how'd meeting Weiss' family go?" She smiled wide, looking at the screen to see that her partner looked exactly like she sounded, expression frozen in something akin to shock but with that little tilt to her ears that only seemed to occur around Weiss. "He didn't give you a hard time now, did he?"

"You knew?" Blake blinked. "Of course you did; he came from visiting you, didn't he?"

"Yup." Yang laughed, shaking her head as the gears continued to spin without catching in her friend's head. "You're really  _that_  surprised? Klein's a nice guy, Blakey. And, ya know, James wasn't so bad either. He's actually a lot more chill than I would've thought when the world isn't being threatened by a being of nigh pure evil."

Her friend looked confused at first and then even moreso. "James?"

"Oh, right- I mean General Ironwood."

The Faunus' ears perked up. "You two are on a first name basis now?"

"When he's off duty." She glanced at the clock, noting the late hour. Her girlfriend had to run to the outpost to file some report or other- a minor emergency she'd not been happy about before she left-and should be returning soon. "I got to spend a little time with him. He treats Winter like a daughter, and I think she looks up to him as a dad, just like Klein. The four of us had lunch together yesterday and talked. It was nice."

"Just the four of you?"

"Yeah, why?" Her gaze came back to the scroll, brows furrowing. "Who all did Weiss introduce  _you_  to?"

"Well, Klein for one." The confusion and lovestruck came back in full force. "Then she introduced me to  _my_ parents." Yang snorted; in hindsight, they both probably should've expected that. Team RWBY had enough reunions in every kingdom due to their differing paths after Salem's defeat that Yang had become just as familiar with Mama and Papa Belladonna as the others, the Faunus always welcoming to their daughter's friends and thankful to them for bringing the whole team back intact. "And then she introduced me to Taiyang."

She couldn't help but blink. "… uh, what?"

"I'm not even kidding, Yang." Blake's expression morphed back as a little bit of fear crept into her voice, clearly overwhelmed by what she was about to say. "Your dad showed up and it  _really_  got me thinking."

Snapping out of the momentary breakdown of synapses in her brain- she was going to have to sit down and  _talk_  to him, because like hell he hadn't met Winter yet but would run off to Menagerie, really, sometimes she couldn't believe the stunts he pulled- the blonde shook her head and refocused on the screen. "About what, partner?"

"I really don't think I can go back at this point. Weiss is… she's part of me now."

"Yeah…" Lilac eyes scanned the room, military order somehow juxtaposed with her own messy tendencies rather well- a half empty bottle of wine from the night before still sitting on the table while the glasses were drying on the rack in the kitchen, Winter's desk kept nice and clean while Yang's workbench had smudges from oil worked into the wood, a single bookcase with technical manuals, military training aides, and a few books of fiction that one, the other, or both enjoyed. Imagining her girlfriend's part of the room taken away, erased… she honestly had a hard time picturing it. "I know what you mean."

"Mom and Dad already call her their 'other daughter' and I think… it's time to make that official." Amber eyes turned hard, just like whenever the Faunus made a decision that she would see through to the end come hell or high water. "Seeing everyone together tonight- it really drove home how we've banded together and made this… little communal family of our own between everyone. And I know everyone can take one look at our kids and know that Weiss and I are their parents but… I want more, and seeing everyone together- thinking of how all our individual bloodlines come together, it just drove the point home. I love Weiss like no one else. It's time everyone knew that." She nodded, more for her own benefit- or perhaps to be appropriately dramatic, tough to say- before continuing. "I'm going to propose. At this point, the White Fang can survive without my direct supervision and I can turn my focus to personal matters. I don't want to keep going through life, saying I'm going to eventually do it; that time's come. I'm going to ask Weiss to marry me." Her ears and shoulders fell slightly. "Which, actually, brings me to why I was  _really_  calling, aside from thinking you had something to do with this- are you free any time next week? I need to go ring shopping."

At that, the blonde couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "You need to go  _shopping_?"

"Look, I might've known I was going to eventually marry her for a while but-"

" _But_ , you and her are workaholics who only pry yourselves away from your jobs when Ruby and I break out the crowbars, like the excellent friends we are," she said, getting up from the workbench. "Hold on one sec."

Yang shouldered her way through the study's door, heading for the living room. The apartment wasn't much- two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room- but it had only just started to feel too cramped. Of course, any talk of moving would bring up the whole 'where do we actually want to settle down' thing, which she still hadn't touched yet, wanting to savor the majority of Winter's leave for the moment. Plus, she knew the woman would prefer a little time alone to really think things through and process, especially something as huge as deciding where to stake their claim. Atlas and Vale were strong contenders, but Winter had grown fond of Mistral during her time stationed there, and even then the specific location would vary, like Patch or Vale proper.

Kneeling down by the couch, she lifted it up and set the edge on her shoulder, not even bothered by the timing of it all and more than practiced at doing so for a variety of reasons, the main one ensuring that her little hiding spot wasn't uncovered. After recovering the little box from a carefully made rip in the bottom of the couch, the blonde set down the furniture with a dull thump and went back to the study. Using her mouth, she pried open the box and sat back down, turning it so the contents were on display for her scroll.

Blake's eyes went wide. "You… how long?"

"I picked it up last year," she said softly, turning the box back around to admire the ring inside. Inlaid with diamonds so it could be worn under the woman's gloves but also with a thin chain, to be worn around the neck. It also had precise carvings in the band- a dragon and a wolf, hearkening back to a joke she'd made when they first met- a glittering sapphire in the wolf's eye and an amethyst in the dragon's as they touched noses to the big diamond in the center of the ring. "The guy who made it does good work. Took a bit to save up the money but… it's worth it."

"And you haven't asked yet?" The Faunus looked concerned, lips turned down in the corners.

Yang laughed. "Look who's talking!" She set the box down on the table and waved off the reply she could see her partner preparing, a teasing smile on her lips. "You  _honestly_  think Weiss would've let you live it down if I proposed first?" Her expression softened. "We've had a lot going on the past few years. Even if I'm sure, it wasn't the right time. Too much going on, not enough space to think- I went with my gut." She glanced down at the ring box. "But now? I've had time to think it through, and I'm definitely sure. This is what I want. She's… everything to me." Shaking her head, the blonde looked at her friend with a wide smile. "Anyway, I didn't drag this out for bragging; I still have the guy's number. Think you can whip up a design?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Blake chuckled, reaching up to tuck a lock behind her lower ear. "We're… really going to do this, huh?"

"Hey, Ruby doesn't have a monopoly on chasing down fairytale endings." She closed the box, smiling at the screen. "Drop by anytime next week. Winter leaves to go back to Atlas on Saturday and classes don't start for another month, so I'll be free."

"Deal." The Faunus smiled just as wide, her feline ears twitching erratically. "I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

"Sounds good, partner." She waved. "I'll catch you later."

Yang got up, heading back to the couch to replace the ring when she heard the telltale sounds of a key being slid into the lock on the front door. She immediately shoved the ring box into the pocket of her pants and prayed the baggy, around-the-house wear would keep it from being obvious as Winter pushed through the door.

"Oh, good, you're still awake," the woman said, quickly shedding her jacket and tossing it towards the coat rack- an abnormal action, to accompany her odd statement.

"Yeah, it's hardly- mmph!" The blonde found her reply cut short by lips pressed against hers, eyes falling shut as she fell into the embrace like a comfortable bed, relishing the restrained embrace that accompanied it, like it took conscious effort to keep her girlfriend from squeezing too hard. When they parted, she felt a bit lightheaded and couldn't help but laugh. "Well,  _someone's_  in a good mood. I guess everything went well with the report?"

Winter opened her mouth but stopped, eyes flicking about as she seemed to grasp for an answer. Finally, her gaze fell on the anchor. "You're likely in the middle of your routine but… do you think it can wait a while? The explanation is a bit… long and involved." She paused. "Perhaps it would be better to wait-"

"Nuh uh, it's not often you're  _this_  excited." Yang laughed, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and pulling her down onto the couch, absolutely unsurprised when she found herself pulled into the other woman's lap and lips pressing against her neck and collarbone. Reaching up, she lightly pulled at the pins keeping Winter's hair in its strict bun, the whole thing becoming looser until she could unwind it entirely, depositing each bobby pin on the coffee table behind her while hands roamed over her back, tracing along the tense muscles that had started to knot from an hour spent working on her prosthetic. Once freed, she ran her hand through silky white strands, smoothing out the waves and kinks that developed from being tied up in a severe bun all day. "So how long you gonna keep me in suspense, hmmm? Or do I get to guess?"

"I don't think you could." Her head tilted up, trailing kisses along the blonde's jaw for a moment before pulling back enough to look in each other's eyes. "Mainly because I wasn't entirely truthful about the cause for my absence."

She raised a brow. "So, there  _wasn't_  a report that needed to be filed?"

"Not exactly. Headquarters finally made their decision on my options." Winter's hands settled on her hips, smiles coming to both of them easily. "My window just opened up, so I can put in for a new contract with the Atlesian military. They sent me the options I have available and it's… better than I could've hoped for."

"Did you get that promotion?" Yang did her best to keep her excitement in check, not wanting to guess incorrectly and sour the woman's mood.

"No, but I'm glad for it." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek to soothe her. "There's six positions to consider and I'd like your input on which I should take." Before she could object, a finger pressed against her lips. "All of them are roughly the same- I'd be doing essentially what I do now- but some have some… special assignments I wouldn't be opposed to undertaking."

She mulled the thought over. "So, what's the difference, then? How long they last?"

"No, they're all the same commitment length." Winter paused, some of her excitement sliding away as she turned serious. "I know we've opted to avoid discussing long term living arrangements for a while now but… that's where the difference lies. Each position is largely the same, but differing locations. Well, except one, which is considerably different, but something I specifically requested."

Although she couldn't truly know what reaction her girlfriend expected, the wide smile that spread across the blonde's face probably wasn't it. However, she also couldn't hide her excitement at being confronted with the very topic she wanted to address; seems like an all too perfect coincidence. "Well, we're not going to get much farther talking about anything until it's all laid out. Hit me with what you've got." Before the explanation started, her girlfriend captured her lips in another kiss, reaching up to gently cup Yang's cheek. When they parted, she let out a breathless laugh. "You're  _really_  trying to butter me up, huh?"

"I'd like to think I'm setting a suitable baseline." Slowly and carefully, fingers carded through golden strands. "Some of these suggestions you might not like, so think of how happy you are right now. Whichever options gets closest to this or surpasses it, that's the one I should take, correct?"

"Oh? So this is just based on me?" She leaned their foreheads together. "What about you?"

Winter inhaled deeply, letting her breath out slowly. "I've opted to take a break from focusing on my career for the time being. At this stage, I can linger in my current rate without suffering ill effects, I make more than enough lien to cover my expenses, and I enjoy the work I do. It means no more promotions in the near future and I'm perfectly fine with that." Her voice lowered slightly. "So, realistically, any option I take will suit my needs. What matters is how they affect you and us, and your assistance is instrumental in determining that."

"Alright," she replied, sneaking a little kiss of her own. "Lay it on me."

"There's a position at Atlas military headquarters, in the heart of the capital city. There's one at an outpost in western Vale, near the Vacuon border, and another on the coast just outside the city. There's also one at a small island off the coast of Menagerie." The woman paused. "Those, obviously, are mostly instructor positions, where I would be overseeing integrated training between Atlesian and local forces. Except the first- there, I'd be coordinating those training posts."

"Well, that's four." Yang wanted to jump ahead and cast her vote for the coastal Vale position but refrained by the barest margins. Either her girlfriend had saved the best for last or the worst. "What about the other two?"

"Well, one would be taking an instructor position at Atlas Academy. It's a nine-to-five position, for the most part, with rotating duty on the nights and weekends." Winter licked her lips. "The other is the same schedule… but at Beacon Academy."

Her eyes widened, mouth popping open in surprise. She probably looked like a fish out of water but the blonde managed to snap out of it quickly. "Wait, really? That last one? You- you can-"

"James finalized the possibility of a transfer yesterday after we had lunch." A hint of smugness infected her expression, one brow raising. "And did you honestly think my airship got delayed four hours? I interviewed with the Beacon Headmaster the first day of my leave."

"Beacon Hea- you mean Ruby  _knew_  and she didn't  _tell me_?" Yang feigned offense, leaning back and putting a hand to her chest. "My own sister and employer would keep such secrets?" A small pause. "Actually, I'm genuinely surprised she managed that."

Her girlfriend's laugh was bright and clear. "It wasn't a for sure thing until yesterday, when everyone agreed to the terms. But, I still haven't accepted-"

"Well, why not?" Her lips stretched into a wide smile. "We'd have the same schedule, mostly, and we could be together more outside of work." Lilac eyes darted around the room. "Plus, this place has started feeling a little… small, recently." She looked at Winter. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Seems like good timing, huh?"

In blue eyes, she could see a little glint of something- humor, maybe- as the woman nodded. "Serendipitous, even. We could start looking for houses tomorrow, Sundrop." Her expression turned serious again. "However,  _if_  this position is the one we agree I take, we will conduct ourselves as professionals in front of students. I want to make that clear now."

Yang made a show of pouting. "So, that means no quickies in the faculty lounge?"

"I didn't say that." A wicked little smirk came to the woman's lips, voice hitting that special timbre that never failed to get her heart beating a little faster. "There's no students in the faculty lounge, are there?"

"Maidens, I love the way you think," she said, catching another kiss from her girlfriend's lips. It continued on for a good, long while before they broke apart. "So. Let me get this straight. You have the option to come here to Vale and become a Professor at Beacon, just like me. And we can get a little house of our own, maybe on the outskirts of town?"

"No more long stretches away from each other. Dinner together almost every night." Winter traced a hand up her side. "No packet deadlines or field reports. Just you, me, and a few hundred students. An improvement, I think."

"How long until the transfer goes into effect?"

"I have the message ready to send on my scroll. After I accept, I have two more months before the paperwork gets finalized and half a year after that before it goes into effect. I would start at Beacon next year, just before initiation."

"What are the downsides? I mean besides the ones you already mentioned." Her lips pulled into a small frown, trying to see past her own excitement at how everything seemed to be working out. "There's gotta be a reason this hasn't come up before."

"Typically, Atlas is quite insistent on maintaining their numbers. James agreed that it's time to move away from that mentality and be more cooperative with the other kingdoms, so this is the test of a much larger program." The woman tilted her head, a twinkle coming to her eyes. "Really, the only downside that exists is that you won't have any more long stretches of alone time while I'm off in Mistral or elsewhere." A flicker of nostalgia crossed her expression. "I will miss it, of course, but I think it's time for a change of scenery anyway."

"When it comes to alone time, you usually like that more than I do." Yang pointed out.

"True." She nodded, pulling the blonde closer and speaking softly. "But my feelings on solidarity have changed recently. The more time I spend alone, the more time I spend missing you." A soft kiss. "I've changed my mind about the whole 'lone wolf' routine. Grown out of it, one might say." A smile. "And I can always run off to the Emerald Forest if I need a reminder of why I did that."

They both laughed. "What about teaching at Atlas? Would that keep you in the system?"

"Yes, but, that would make seeing you almost impossible during the school year." She winced. "Personally, it's my lowest ranked option, but it would leave us relatively free during the summer months."

"The Vale posts would keep you in the system too, right?" Yang probed a little deeper. "They're also closer."

"That's true, but the training schedules can be erratic. It wouldn't be a sure thing like a teaching position."

"You're trying to talk me out of these other options, Snowdrift." The blonde narrowed her eyes, a smirk coming to her lips. "You already made your decision, didn't you?"

"I have my hopes but I do want to make this decision together." Her girlfriend sighed, dropping all pretense. "I pushed for the Beacon position because I thought that would be the best option for us. I still enjoy my work and this is a compromise; I've no doubt I'll be called upon for something or other by the military, but the majority of my time will be given to Beacon. That means a steady schedule and proximity to you- two things I want very much." She leaned forward, placing a kiss just above the hollow of the blonde's throat. "I've done enough for Atlas and Remnant right now. I want to be selfish. I want to be here, with you, but I understand if you'd rather us not share a place of employment."

Lilac eyes flicked over to where she'd hurriedly stashed the engagement ring. Apparently, they both had reached that stage of wanting more but tried to approach it as if they didn't throw themselves headfirst into every decision they made. Feigning caution when it seemed so unnatural for them; sometimes, they were so alike, it was funny. If Blake got her act together, she'd probably be proposing by the middle of the school year, and Yang wouldn't be far behind. Maybe wait until they'd moved in together officially, or after Weiss and Blake married. Then again, there wasn't a time limit on engagements; they could stay engaged throughout the younger Schnee's wedding process and set the actual date for themselves much later.

And that reminded her. "Have you talked to Weiss about it?"

"I did- when we were discussing Klein meeting our respective girlfriends, we talked about our near term plans." She paused for a moment, briefly debating with herself before continuing. "Act surprised when you find out but I'm quite certain she plans on proposing soon."

"Really?" Yang chuckled. "She already has a ring?"

"Not yet, as far as I'm aware."

"Well, just between us, Blakey's on the same wavelength." She shrugged. "We're going ring shopping next week. Promised I'd help her out." Her expression lit up as a beautiful idea crossed her mind. "Hey, what if we played both side of it and made sure they propose to each other the same night? How romantic would  _that_  be?"

A brow raised. "You think that sounds romantic?"

"Yeah!" The blonde chuckled, brushing their noses together. "I mean, think about it. Them both being nervous because of what they're about to ask, and then one starts, fumbling over the words, and the other clues in and gets ready. Then, one gets down on a knee and asks, and the other just blubbers and asks too- doesn't that sound like an adorable  _mess_?" In her mind's eye, she could see Weiss being the first to actually getting the words out and Blake being overcome with emotions- relief and love and so much else- and the two of them turning into happy, teary eyed saps on the floor beside a candle lit table at some fancy restaurant while the wait staff pretends it's just another night. "Mutual proposals are those things that only seem to ever happen in the books Blake reads but, with  _our_  help, they could have that, ya know?"

"I suppose that sounds rather nice." Winter furrowed her brows for a moment, nodded, and then smiled. "Alright, then, Sundrop. They might be a little upset with us initially, but I can see how neither beating the other to the punch could work out rather well. I'll do my part and motivate Weiss to start looking for a ring."

"And I'll let you know of any  _engaging_  news to come from Blakey." Her girlfriend laughed and Yang beamed. It just seemed like everything would fall into place. Maybe it wasn't picture perfect but, damnit, it still seemed like paradise after the hell they'd walked through.

"Well, I  _propose_  that we make our decision and celebrate." The woman cast a glance over the back of the couch. "We still have some wine left, yes? We could order in from that Vacuon place you like, watch a movie, and cuddle up on the couch."

"Well, I've got no problem with you working at Beacon, and the whole 'living together in a bigger place' thing sounds right up my alley." Her eyes flicked back over to the ring box. "I mean, if you're good with it, I'm good with it… seems like that's already decided, right?" She smirked. "And I'm not hungry yet. Maybe we should… work up an appetite first?"

Winter chuckled, low in her throat as she leaned forward, lightly nipping at the blonde's earlobe. "What, my dear, do you mean by that?"

"You're smart, Snowdrift," she said, easing herself off her girlfriend's lap and heading towards the bedroom with an extra little sway to her hips. "You'll figure it out." Yang made it three steps before the woman swept up behind her, arms around her waist and lips against her bare shoulder. She couldn't stop the giggle that burst forth, her feet leaving the ground as Winter picked her up and spun her once before setting her back down. "Wow, you're  _really_  excited about this, huh?"

"Admittedly, moreso than I can articulate," her girlfriend replied, holding her and smiling against the side of her neck. "It just… seems like something a long time coming. A step we've taken in half measure before now but finally embracing fully. It's liberating, in a way." Yang reached up, threading her fingers through the woman's hair and smiling until it hurt, because Winter habitually moved her head to whichever side would be easiest for the blonde to reach and that never failed to warm her heart. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. And every day after."

Now that the woman couldn't see where her gaze landed, lilac eyes fell on her temporary hiding spot as she spoke. "Yeah. Me too."


End file.
